One Month As Each Other
by agatus21
Summary: What will happen when Aang and Sokka fight and switch not only bodies, but powers and roles in the universe.
1. Chapter 1

One Month As Each Other:

Chapter One: the Bet and Katara's Magic Bending

* * *

The wind from Aang's ball of air was making a small indentation in the lake water. The splashes coming from the water were hitting Sokka (Who was trying to gather wood from the lakes edge) in theface. "Hey Aang, would you mind either  
getting on dry land or flying deeper in the lake, cuz you're splashing me in the  
face." Sokka said. Aang who didn't realize what he was doing stopped the air  
ball and fell into the water (splashing Sokka even more). "Sokka don't surprise  
me like that!" Aang yelled. "Well you were splashing me with that air ball of  
yours and at least I don't daydream all day!" Sokka yelled. "Hey I was thinking  
about how to defeat the fire lord, or did you forget what I have been trying to  
do that for the past couple of months!" Aang asked. "What you have been trying  
to do for the past couple of months?" I think you mean "we" You, me, Katara and  
Toph, we've all been trying to figure out how to defeat the fire lord ever since  
Katara found you frozen in that glacier q couple months ago!" Sokka yelled.  
"Hey, who's the avatar here? I mean you don't even have any bending abilities, I  
don't know why Katara and I brought you with us. You just waste our time!" Aang  
yelled. In that moment two things happened, one, Sokka (Who couldn't believe  
what he had just heard), was speechless, and two, Katara (who'd shown up seconds  
earlier), was outraged that Aang would say something like that to her own  
brother.  
"Well if I could bend water like Katara or you, I would be grateful, and I know  
for a fact that I don't slow you down. Plus, I think I could make a way better  
avatar than you, at least I wouldn't go around showing off about it." Sokka  
finally said after the silence. "Well sometimes I wish I wasn't the Avatar and  
would gladly trade places with you if I got the chance if that were possible."  
Aang (Who was starting to calm down) said. "So if it were possible, you really  
would trade places with me?" Sokka asked. "Yup, it would be really fun." Aang  
said. That's when Katara came in, "It is possible to trade places if you really  
want to." She said grabbing her canteen and grabbing some water. Both Aang and  
Sokka jumped. "Really?" they both said at the same time. "Yup, I found this  
bending move called trade of hearts. If I do it with carefully and with full  
concentration, you two should switch bodies. That includes bending abilities. It  
last's a minimum of one month, so if you both are completely sure you want to  
trade places I can switch you." Katara said. Aang and Sokka though about this  
for a little while, yes they wanted to trade places, but did they want to trade  
bodies too, and for a month. It was a hard decision. Finally after a few minutes  
Aang agreed. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be you Sokka." He  
said. Sokka had to agree. "Fine, I'll do it, but only for the month." He said.  
"Okay, let me just take time to prepare myself. You two should go get ready to,  
this bending move needs to be performed with the direct contact of water." She  
said as she pulled a scroll out of her bag and began reading. Aang and Sokka  
both went to their respective tents and got ready to switch bodies.

Sokka got into his tent and quickly undressed and got into what he used when he  
got into the water. He was a little nervous at becoming Aang, It's true he was  
excited about getting the ability to bend all four elements, it was the fact  
that he wouldn't be in his own body that made him nervous. None the less he got  
ready and headed to the huge lake that Katara had told them to meet at. When he  
got there Aang was already there with Katara, they had been waiting for him for  
at least five minutes. Sokka looked at his refection in the water one more time  
before got in and walked over to Katara and Aang. "Are you both ready?" Katara  
asked. "Yes." The answered together. "This bending move requires a lot of time,  
energy, and concentration, so it will be a while." Katara said. "That's fine."  
Aang said. "Okay then, from this point on until the switch is complete I need  
complete silence." Katara said. Both Aang and Sokka nodded their agreement, and  
then, Katara began. She moved her hands in rising spherical motions, as she did  
this; three bubbles of water came up and surrounded them individually. It was  
strange, even though they were all surrounded by water, they all could still  
breath. Katara now was moving her hands in a motion that both lifted Aang and  
Sokka's bubbles into the air, it conjoined them in to one big bubble of water,  
with Aang on the far left, and Sokka on the far right.

Katara was trying really hard not to lose control of the bending and was having  
a somewhat hard time of doing it, but it was all working out. She moved her  
hands together in swift motion that started a current going that was pulling at  
the souls of both Aang and Sokka. Aang felt like he was being pulled out of his  
body, it wasn't as much painful as it was a lot of pressure. Sokka was feeling  
the same way. Within seconds though, they were both pulled out of their bodies,  
just translucent souls floating in the water. Soon the current took them, they  
were headed to each other's bodies and were about to collide with each other.  
Since they were souls they would pass through each other, but as soon as their  
fingers touched, they both blacked out. As they entered each other's bodies,  
Katara new that the bending was working and was almost done; all she had to do  
know was separate the bubbles, and put them away. She was concentrating really  
hard and the strain of the advance move was giving her a headache, but she was  
determined to finish the move. She motioned for the bubbles to separate and  
lowered all of them back into the water. Then Aang and Sokka fell into the  
water. Katara called for Toph to bend them out of the water (because she  
definitely wasn't going to) and then she got out of the water and walked back to  
the tents, Toph following her, Aang, and Sokka on floating rocks. "The switch is  
complete; when they wake up they will be in each other's bodies." Katara said to  
Toph. Toph stopped short. "Wait, what!" She asked. Katara looked at her and  
smiled. "I'll let them tell you all about it tomorrow." She said and she went in  
to her tent and lied down on the cot she had


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Used to This

2: Getting Used to This

Aang and Sokka woke up with the feeling that the whole fight and swap was just a

Strange dream until they realized that not only were they in each other's

Bodies, they were in each other's tents too. Today is the first day of the one

Month they will have to spend as each other. Aang stepped out of Sokka's tent,

He was looking around to see if Sokka was up and moving yet but all he saw was

Katara who was sitting down on a rock close to the water's edge. "Well the swap

Worked." He said and then quickly covered his mouth; he still wasn't used to

Having Sokka's voice. "Yup" Katara said as she motioned a bubble of water around

In the air, she was clearly bored. "Are you planning on telling Toph?" Katara

Asked, the bubble floating gracefully above her head. Aang froze again, he had

Totally forgotten about Toph. "Well what do you think we should do?" Aang asked.

Katara was quiet for a while. "I think we should all tell her, I doubt she'll

Believe us but she should know in case she wants to gives Sokka your first

Earth bending lesson" Katara said. It was then that Aang remembered that he

Couldn't bend anything anymore. He still wanted to try. "Hey Katara pass me the

Bubble." He said looking at the bubble circling above Katara's head and

Motioning like he would catch it with his no-longer-existent water bending

Skills. Katara shook her head and chuckled. "Aang you won't be able to catch it,

You have to remember you in Sokka's body now, and he doesn't have any bending

Abilities, you'll just get hit in the face with water." Katara said. "Just let

I try." Aang said with a strange feeling he would still be able to catch the

Bubble. After constant nagging and nagging, Katara finally passed the bubble,

And Aang was soaked. "So that's what it feels like", Aang said. "Yup, I'm glad

You finally know what it feels like", Sokka said with Aang's voice and his body.

"So, "Avatar Aang", what should we would do about Toph?" Aang said. "Well

"Sokka", I think we shouldn't tell her". "Okay, but it's not my fault if you get

Hurt "said Aang. "Time to train Twinkle Toes" Toph said as she was waking up.

Sokka gulped, "ok". After they left, Katara and Aang were talking. "Maybe you

Should practice using Sokka's boomerang or go hunting" Katara said. "Okay said

Aang"

Training:

Toph was explain to Sokka how to earth bend, he was sort of getting the hang of

It. "This avatar stuff is easy" he thought. Then she demonstrated how to move a

Rock and then he tried it. He was blasted with air and blown back to Appa. Toph

Then did other training exercises with him, he hurt his fingers while trying to

Jab into the earth, he was ambushed by Toph hiding underground, he was able to

Push Toph back a bit while she was in a rock sit, and best of all, he got to use

His club when he had to sense the vibrations of rocks coming up and hit them.

Then, Toph told him he had to stop a rock blindfolded. He was scared. He got in

His stance and was ready. He could hear it coming down and at the last second he

Jumped. Then, toph came running after him and screamed at him. He then took a

Break. He decided to meditate because he had seen Aang do it and it helped him.

In the middle of his meditation, Toph told him about the nuts in Aang's bag, he

Said go ahead. Then she told him about her new nutcracker which was Aang's staff,

He was politely asking her to stop. Suddenly, katara came to him and told him

That Aang hadn't comeback, so he decided to split up and search.

Aang:

Aang was having fun, he could sleep till whenever, and he was carefree for once.

He decided to hunt to practice with sokkas boomerang. He climbed on a tree and

Saw a baby animal. He jumped to try and attack it, but he fell into a hole. When

He tried getting out, his arms went in too, and his fingers were sticking

Out. "The universe really hates sokka whether it's him or not" he said. He was

Screaming for help but no one came. He didn't want to be sokka at that moment

Saving aang:

Finally Sokka found Aang in the hole. He tried air bending him out and

Earth bending him out, it didn't work. "Can't you get Toph?" Aang asked. "I can't,

It's too uncomfortable" said Sokka. "Well I would want you to feel uncomfortable."

Said aang being annoyed. "Thanks "sokka" it's just that this whole earth bending

Thing is putting me in an awkward position" said sokka. "Well I wouldn't want you

To be in an awkward position" said aang even more annoyed. Then, the mom of the

Baby animal showed up and it was a sabertoothmooselion. "This is bad" aang said.

"Get me out of here" Aang said. The animal charged and sokka air bent it into

another direction. It charged again and sokka faced it head on. Then, out of no

where, toph started clapping." what are you doing here" aang said. "Enjoying the

Show" she replied. "You were here the entire time and you didn't think to

Help? "Said sokka angrily. "Yup, now do it, earth bend" toph said. Sokka did it,

He earth bent. Then Aang asked toph to free him. They dragged him back to camp

And sokka showed katara his new move. Finally they went to sleep


End file.
